Long Time No Family
by VideoGamePokedex
Summary: Kagome finally decides to see her family, deciding to hide the fact she's a hanyou. This story takes place right after ' Long Time no see, Inuyasha' This will be a 2 chapter sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**This that takes place after **Long time no see, Inuyasha **  
I mean this takes place right after the end. **

**so don't read this if you havent read my other one.**

**ROLL THE CLIP!**

* * *

" So, tell me again why we're here?"  
Kagome turned her attention from the shopping racks.  
" That reminds me." She pulled out a baseball cap from her bag and stuck it on his head. " Keep this on please. "

Inuyasha looked her then the clothes rack. " So you're telling me...After all the thinking and deciding to go, you're still going to hide the fact you're a hanyou?"

Kagome pulled out a couple of clothes and ran into the dressing room." I'll be right back. Stay here!"

" ... "

* * *

After about 10 minutes she came out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a simple red shirt with knee length blue jeans. Her shoes and her baseball cap were both red.

" alright! Ready to meet my family?"

" Can we just go? "

* * *

Kagome ran down the street as fast as she could. She passed many houses and finally stopped at the right shrine.

She smiled as she walked up the many steps that led to the front door with Inuyasha following behind her.

Once Kagome was at the top of the steps she yanked the door open and yelled at the top of her lungs. " I'M HOOOOME! "


	2. Chapter 2: Kitchen slip-up

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot, then I wanted it to be 2 chapters, but I don't think I can write a short story so I'll see how this goes.**

* * *

When Kagome's family got out of shock, they jumped up from their seats andhugged their lost family member. They stood there for 5 minutes their arms wrapped around her; they were afraid that if they let go Kagome would disappear again.

" Mama...Gramps...Sota...could you please let me go...?"

Sota grabbed Kagome's hand in one arm and Inuyasha's in the other and dragged them both to the table.

Kagome's mother headed to the kitchen and put on an apron.  
" We were eating dinner, so I might as well fix you some plates. "

Inuyasha looked around the kitchen. " Is there any of those noodle cup things?"  
" Yes we do have some," Kagome's mom smiled, " Could you get them for me dear?"

" Yes."

Kagome ran over to the cabinet on the far left of the wall. On her way she passed the fridge which had an invisible water spill that she stepped over.

Someone should really clean that up.

* * *

Mrs. Higarashi **( Did I even spell that right ._. )**  
had finished the dinner plates and had carried them to the table.  
Kagome just finished the Ramen cup and rushed to the table. She ran and slipped on the puddle of water in front of the fridge, letting go of the ramen cup.

Inuyasha saw her fall and ran over to catch her. The liquid and the noodles from the Ramen cup made him loose his footing and hit the floor face first, with Kagome falling on top of him.

Her family stopped eating, staring wide eyed at the couple sprawled out on the floor.

Kagome's baseball cap had fallen off.

* * *

Sota pointed at his sister. " Kagome! Your ears! "

Once she snapped out of the daze she was in she looked up at Sota.  
" Yeah, Yeah...these are my ears. "

" You're just like Inuyasha now! " Her brother knelt down in front of her and grabbed both of her ears. " They're soft."

Kagome felt Inuyasha try to get up from under her.

" Oi, Kagome. Could you get off. "

She blushed and scrambled off of him and sat on the floor.  
Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off. " So your family found out anyways huh? Speaking of family...where's the old man?"

* * *

**Inside of Gramps' room.**

_" My sweet granddaughter Kagome is a hanyou! I didn't expect that. My heart can't take any more suprises! "_

* * *

**Geez, poor poor gramps. I hope you all liked this chapter. I really do love writing, but I want to know what you guys think.**

**Should I write another Inuyasha story? ( With a different plot of course)**

**And thank you to all my supporters on all of my stories, I am forever grateful to you all. **

*** Bows deeply * **


End file.
